ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Barrow Wights (Type of Creatures)
Barrow WightsRay Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "They Call Me MISTER Slimer" (1987) (DVD ts. 18:01-18:03). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "Sounds like we got Barrow Wights." are supernatural creatures rather like Trolls. They were found in abandoned Subway Station 13 by bullies who wanted revenge after Slimer scared them to protect his new friend, Mike the Mouse. The Ghostbusters eventually trapped all of them. History After some creepy occurrences, part of New York City's subway, Subway 13 was closed down.Rick (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "They Call Me MISTER Slimer" (1987) (DVD ts. 12:27-12:37). Time Life Entertainment. Rick says: "My dad used to tell me stories about how they closed down this part of the subway years ago. They said there was all kinds of creepy things living down there." Years later, Rick, a leader of a group of bullies, searched the subway for help against Slimer, Mike the Mouse's new bodyguard. The Barrow Wights appeared to Rick and tricked him into inviting them outside. Rick then set a trap at a dilapidated building. However, once Mike was lured inside, the Barrow Wights turned on Rick. Slimer and the Ghostbusters were able to fight them off and captured them all. A total of two Ghost Traps were used. Description The leader of the nest was shown to have unique features from the other Barrow Wights: an orange mane and cyan blue skin. Personality The Barrow Wights are very sly masters of deception. Their leader tricked the bullies by agreeing to help them and then turned against them. Powers Barrow Wights are supernatural creatures similar to Trolls. They are very clever and can easily trick people. Also, they dwell underground in nests and they can't come up to the surface world unless you invite them, much like how Vampires cannot enter your house unless you invite them in.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "They Call Me MISTER Slimer" (1987) (DVD ts. 18:05-18:12). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Barrow Wights, Peter, are supernatural creatures rather like Trolls. They live underground in nests. They can't come out unless someone invites them."''Barrow Wights Leader (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "They Call Me MISTER Slimer" (1986) (DVD ts. 14:38-14:41). Time Life Entertainment. ''Leader says: "Then you must invite us. Say it. Speak words."Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "They Call Me MISTER Slimer" (1987) (DVD ts. 18:14-18:18). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "Just like Vampires, they can't come into your home unless you ask them." They were able to be trapped like regular ghosts. The leader of the nest, at least, also displayed a form of telekinesis when it raised a finger and the glass on a nearby flashlight shattered. The Leader also could speak limited English. Trivia *The Barrow Wights refer to the surface as "Up Above World." *The Barrow Wights were based on creatures in J.R.R. Tolkien's Middle Earth of the same name. These "creatures of burial mounds" were in turn based on Draugar of Norse Mythology. *The first word of the creatures' name appears as the name of one of Mike's books. *The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet misspells these entities as "Barrow-Whites." Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 17. CPT Holdings, Inc. Appearances The Real Ghostbusters *"They Call Me MISTER Slimer" References Gallery Collages BarrowWightsinTheyCallMeMISTERSlimerepisodeCollage.png BarrowWightsinTheyCallMeMISTERSlimerepisodeCollage2.png Primary Canon BarrowWights03.png|A book in Mike's collection called "Barrow" BarrowWights01.png|Barrow Wights BarrowWights02.png|The leader BarrowWights04.jpg BarrowWights05.jpg BarrowWights06.jpg BarrowWights07.jpg Non Canon Barrow wights.jpg|Animation Cell of Barrow Wights Category:Ghosts Category:RGB Characters Category:Legends